En la luz
by Claraoutvelt
Summary: Traducción de Lichan44 - RxA - Ranma está teniendo unas recurrentes pesadillas sobre la muerte de Akane. Ahora deberá hacer frente a lo que siente y a otro miedo aun mayor: ¡tal vez no sea capaz de salvarla esta vez!
1. Pesadillas y ensoñaciones

Este fanfic lo escribió Lichan44. Lo empecé a leer en inglés y la verdad es que me gustó tanto que decidí animarme y traducirlo. Con su permiso lo voy a empezar a colgar aquí. Espero que os guste.

Aviso: Ranma y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia le pertenece a Lichan44 y yo sólo la estoy traduciendo.

**EN LA LUZ**

Esta historia tiene lugar tras el final del manga, unos meses después de la gran batalla de Ranma contra Saffron.

Adelante con la historia…

CAPÍTULO 1. Pesadillas y ensoñaciones

¡Ranma! – su voz llena de terror hizo resonar su nombre. Su cabeza giró en busca del sonido. Era difícil ver en la oscuridad que le rodeaba. De nuevo, la escuchó gritar su nombre. Su corazón respondió el grito. ¡Tenía que encontrarla! ¡Ella le necesitaba! ¡Necesitaba su ayuda! Podía sentir como su propio terror se apoderaba de él. ¿Qué pasaría si no lograba encontrarla a tiempo? ¿Qué pasaría si…?

¡NO! No debía pensar en eso. No debía… no podía perderla. Sabía que no podría soportar el dolor.

Ya la había perdido una vez, y el vacío que sitió en su interior cuando pensó que ella había muerto fue suficiente para desbordarlo. Como si alguien le hubiera extraído y arrancado su propio ser, dejando solo un cascarón vacío. Todo lo había abandonado, sus deseos, sus esperanza… ¿su amor? No había querido pensar en lo que aquello significaba. De repente se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitaba, al encontrarse a sí mismo solo.

Cuando supo que ella estaba viva, el alivio lo inundó. Entonces apareció su más antiguo miedo. La había apartado de él justo después de que negara lo que sentía por ella. Él mismo la empujo lejos por culpa de los sentimientos que ella le provocaba.

Era el mejor artista marcial del mundo, podía enfrentarse a cualquier enemigo, a cualquier problema con habilidad y coraje, excepto si se trataba de asuntos de su propio corazón y de sentimientos que difícilmente había tratado de negar. Era un estúpido loco. Y ahora, una vez más, la amenaza de perderla regresó. Y si… y si…

¡Ranma! – su grito quebró todos sus pensamientos. El sudor le corría por la frente, bajando por su hermosa cara. Lo eliminó rápidamente con su antebrazo. No era el momento para lamentaciones. Si no la encontraba… no podría salvarla…

Corrió hacia el sonido de su voz. Podía escuchar el ruido de la gravilla bajo sus pies mientras avanzaba. Era como un trueno en sus oídos. Cada segundo parecía una eternidad. Oía su corazón galopando por la desesperación y el miedo. Se obligó a sí mismo a correr más deprisa. Mientras corría, notó como el cielo pasaba de un denso negro a un azul humeante que iluminaba el paisaje.

A Ranma lo golpeó una repentina sensación de dejá vu. Estaba seguro de que había estado allí antes. Suspiró al reconocer el lugar. ¡El Monte del Terror! ¡Era el monte del Terror! Había tenido una de sus más difícil batallas con Ryoga ahí, casi había perdido por culpa de Cologne.

Frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo la vieja amazona. Ella no se detendría por nada con tal de verlo casado con su nieta, Shampoo. Incluso en lo que respecta a enseñarle a alguien tan inestable como Ryoga la técnica del Punto de Presión Desmenuzante. Afortunadamente para él, resultó que la técnica no funcionaba en persona, solo en objetos inanimados. Sin embargo, la técnica de ataque Bakusai Tenketsu de Ryoga sigue siendo muy peligrosa, tal vez incluso letal.

Su ceño se arrugó aun más cuando recordó por qué estaban luchando: Akane. Cologne había hecho de ella el premio para el que fuera el mejor de los dos, y Ryoga ya había dejado claro a todo el mundo, excepto a Akane, cuáles eran sus sentimientos por ella, lo que sería decisivo para derrotar a Ranma. Con su nueva habilidad adquirida había estado muy cerca de lograrlo, demasiado cerca.

Ranma imaginó que fue su orgullo el factor determinante para ganar. Después de todo, no le gustaba perder ninguna batalla, sobre todo con Ryoga. Pero como pensó desde aquel fatídico día, sabía en su corazón que su verdadera lucha era por Akane. Se había negado a perderla entonces, y se habría reprendido si la hubiera vuelto a perder ahora.

¡Ranma, ayúdame! ¡Por favor! – su voz era ahora débil, más débil, como ahogada por el sonido del agua corriendo.

¡Akane! – respondió él al sonido -¡Estoy llegando! ¡Aguanta!

Llegó a la orilla del acantilado y se asomó. Ella se encontraba en medio de las corrientes aguas de una cascada, con sus manos agarradas a una de las nudosas y gruesas raíces de los árboles que habían crecido a través de las escarpadas rocas.

Él se maravilló de su fuerza. Se sorprendió de que hubiese sido capaz de colgarse de allí en esas circunstancias. El rápido torrente de agua era muy violento. Estaba aguantando por pura voluntad, ya que la fatiga era evidente en sus ojos.

Cruzaron sus miradas, el color marrón café con el azul- grisáceo. Le dolió el corazón por el miedo y la desesperación que vio en sus ojos.

Ranma… - su plegaria era apenas un susurro. Estaba temblando por estar tanto tiempo bajo aquella agua helada y sus labios eran ya de un profundo tono azul.

No te preocupes, Akane – trató de tranquilizarla -. Voy a sacarte de aquí.

Se echó en el suelo, tumbado sobre su estómago para llegar tan lejos como pudo sobre el borde del acantilado, estirando su mano derecha. Pero no era lo suficientemente lejos. Ella simplemente estaba demasiado agotada para luchar por alcanzar su brazo extendido.

Ranma intentó avanzar poco a poco, pero sabía que era inevitable. Iba a tener que mojarse. Apretando sus dientes y asegurándose de no caer, introdujo su brazo en la corriente y se apoderó de su muñeca.

Comenzó a tirar frenéticamente, con la esperanza de llegar a un sitio seguro antes de que el cambio se produjera. Era mucho más débil en su forma femenina, y en ese ángulo tan incómodo tenía miedo de no tener la fuerza suficiente para salvarla.

Su intento fue inútil sin embargo, al notar la sensación de hormigueo comenzar por su brazo, señal de lo inevitable. La maldición actuó sobre él como una ola rompiendo en la orilla. Sintió que se encogía y se expandía a la vez. El peso de Akane ahora amenazaba con desgarrar su brazo de su hombro.

Ranma-chan trataba de mantenerse tensa, con el miedo aplastando su corazón. Sentía que cada vez era arrastrada más hasta el borde del abismo, que el peso añadido de Akane la impulsaba hacia adelante.

Eso no era bueno. Esa posición no le permitía hacer palanca. Asimismo, no era lo suficientemente fuerte en esa forma y Akane estaba demasiado débil para ayudar a tirar de ella. La manta de agua que caía sobre su puño no ayudaba para nada. Ranma-chan pudo ver la resignación en los ojos de Akane. Eso le congeló hasta los huesos.

¡No te rindas, Akane! – gritó por encima del rugido del agua -. ¡Aguanta!

Trató de apretar más su puño, solo para descubrir que era imposible. Sentía cómo se deslizaba lentamente. Cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes, Ranma-chan intentó una vez más tirar de ella con todas sus fuerzas. Jamás había abandonado una batalla en su vida, ya fuera como hombre o como mujer, y no tenía intención de empezar ahora. No teniendo tanto en juego. No podía perder esa batalla. NO podía.

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó a Akane susurrar suavemente – Ranma… - Sus dedos finalmente se soltaron del agarre de Ranma-chan.

¡AKANEEEEEEEEEE!

¡…EEEEEEE! – Ranma se sentó de golpe, con el grito todavía caliente en sus labios. Tanto él como su futón estaban completamente empapados en sudor. Temblaba de forma violenta, tratando de sacudir los resquicios de la pesadilla.

Era la tercera vez en la semana que tenía aquel horrible sueño, siempre el mismo. Al final, nunca conseguía sujetarla.

Se preguntaba si su subconsciente no estaría queriendo decirle algo. Después de todo, ¿no había tenido últimamente una lucha libre con sus sentimientos por Akane? ¿No llegaban a su mente, una y otra vez, todas las cosas que quería decir, que necesitaba decirle, pero carecía de valor para hacerlo?

Todo empezó con la batalla contra Saffron en el Monte del Fenix. Cuando casi la había perdido. Cuando pensaba que había perdido la oportunidad de decirle lo que significó siempre para él. Sostenía su débil cuerpo en sus brazos, y de pronto el dolor era tan grande que había cerrado los ojos y gritado su nombre. Sabía en lo que se había convertido entonces, y que cada fibra de su ser lloraba de amor por ella. La necesitaba. Sin ella, él no era nada.

Por supuesto, el temor regresó de nuevo a él cuando ella le dijo que había escuchado su confesión de amor. Fue presa del pánico. Pero ella estuvo, no obstante, allí de pie con el traje de novia. Él regresó a su antiguo comportamiento, negando todo lo que sentía por ella. ¿Podría ser su ansiedad ahora la que desencadenase esas pesadillas? ¿O era algo más?

Se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido. Por supuesto que era la ansiedad. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? Las cosas se pusieron muy intensas en el Monte del Fenix. Ella estaba casi muerta. Estaba claro que aquello debió tener efectos en él. Si tan solo pudiera encontrar el valor para decirle lo que había en su corazón, si tan solo…

Un repentito terror irracional se apoderó de él. ¿Y si nunca encontraba el valor necesario para decírselo? ¿Qué pasaría entonces?

Aquel pensamiento le oprimió el pecho. Sabía que ella no lo toleraría. No importaba lo que sus padres hubiesen prometido, ella no se casaría con un hombre que no podía decirle que la quería. No la culpaba. Ella se lo merecía, se lo merecía todo.

Ranma se sacudió de encima esos pensamientos, pero la pesadilla aun tenía un gran peso en su mente.

Decidió asegurarse él mismo de que Akane estaba bien. Se levantó despacio, seguro de que no despertaría a su padre, que seguía dormido a pesar del grito que Ranma había dado por la horrible pesadilla.

Observó su Oyaji, frunció el ceño disgustado.

Como era normal, su padre había recurrido a su forma de panda. Ranma sacudió su cabeza. Simplemente no podía entender por qué su padre prefería perder el tiempo convertido en su forma maldita. Suponía que en el momento en que una persona empezaba a huir de la responsabilidad ya era difícil parar. Él sabía que huía de sus sentimientos por Akane. Pero de algún modo tenía que encontrar el modo de parar y enfrentarse a ellos. O acabaría solo, igual que su padre.

Con cuidado deslizó la puerta de su habitación y atravesó en silencio el pasillo. Hizo el camino hasta la habitación de ella y abrió su puerta con el mínimo ruido.

La luz de la luna reflejaba el brillo a través de su dulce cara, iluminándola. Él escuchó su propia respiración entrecortada por verla allí tumbada. Se veía tan bonita, tan apacible. Lejos quedaban los gritos de cuando ella lo perseguía o intentaba golpearle la cabeza con su mazo. Pero en aquellos momentos él admiraba su espíritu. Ella tenía un carácter fuerte. Le mantenía los pies en la tierra, y eso le gustaba.

Le sorprendió ver que P-chan no estaba allí. Sintió el familiar calor de los celos al pensarlo. Maldito Ryoga. Cómo se atrevía a usar su maldición para meterse en la cama de Akane.

Había jurado guardar el secreto de Ryoga, pero como estaba empezando a tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos por Akane, cada vez quería más y más contarle todo acerca de las perversiones de Ryoga. Pero sabía que no podría hacerlo, que nunca rompería la promesa que le hizo al chico perdido. Especialmente cuando había sido culpa suya que Ryoga se convirtiera en un maldito, eso para empezar. Suponía que Akane se pondría muy furiosa. Y que Dios ayudase a Ryoga si Akane al final lo encontraba. Tendría que pagar en el infierno.

La miró durante unos minutos más, con una tenue sonrisa cruzando su rostro. Su luz y cada respiración suya lo llenaban trayendo de vuelta los recuerdos de su pesadilla. Sabía que la vería cada noche. Que haría cualquier cosa por ella. Si tan solo pudiera encontrar la forma de superar su miedo y decírselo.

Tras un momento cerró lentamente la puerta y regresó de camino a su propia habitación.

Estuvo tumbado cerca de una hora, mirando con indiferencia al techo and sopesando cómo y cuándo estaría preparado para dejar lo bastante atrás su miedo para decirle que la quería, que de hecho siempre la había querido.

Bostezó profundamente. Algo le decía que pronto lo haría. Cada vez tenía más presente aquel sentimiento de inquietud, que se hacía persistente por las frecuentes y recurrentes pesadillas.

Escudriñó la oscuridad,la determinación aumentaba dentro de él. Se lo diría. Hallaría la forma de controlar su miedo y se lo diría. Se hizo a sí mismo una solemne promesa y volviéndose de lado se quedó profundamente dormido. En un quieto y apacible ensoñamiento, los sueños de la sonrisa de Akane lo reconfortaron.


	2. El Carnaval

Bueno, aquí va el segundo capítulo (de 45 O_o). Muchísimas gracias a los que me habéis escritos los reviews, me alegro de que os esté gustando. Perdonad si hay frases muy forzadas, pero es que hay cosas que simplemente no tienen otra forma de escribirse. Por cierto, el fic original se llama "In the light".

**EN LA LUZ**

Esta historia tiene lugar tras el final del manga, unos meses después de la gran batalla de Ranma contra Saffron.

Adelante con la historia…

CAPÍTULO 2. El Carnaval

A la mañana siguiente, el desayuno fue de lo más típico en el Dojo Tendo**. **Kasumi lo preparaba, como siempre, tarareando para sí misma mientras les servía la estaba tranquilamente sentado en la mesa leyendo su periódico ignorando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Nabiki, como era usual en ella, estaba escribiendo anotaciones en su cuaderno con una expresión de satisfacción en su cara. Ranma, por supuesto, estaba ocupado defendiendo lo último que le queda del desayuno de su padre en una trifulca, y todo le iba bien hasta que llegó Akane. La consiguiente distracción le hizo bajar la guardia, provocando que su comida fuera a parar directamente al estómago de Genma.

- ¡Hey! – exclamó Ranma, reprochándole a su padre.

- ¡Tienes que ser más rápido, hijo! – sentenció su padre -. ¿Es que no te he enseñado nada?

Ranma se estaba desahogando en su frustración por haber dejado que su padre ganara, cuando Akane dijo: - Oh, de verdad, ¿estaréis así siempre?

Entonces volvió toda su atención hacia su prometida, una juguetona sonrisa bailaba en sus ojos de un gris azulado: – Nunca lo dejaré – declaró antes de agarrar una tetera con agua de la mesa y verter todo su contenido sobre su padre.

Genma, totalmente desprevenido de aquel ataque, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Notó como el agua le empapaba toda la cara, activando inmediatamente su maldición.

- ¿Fue lo bastante rápido para ti, papá? – Pregunto Ranma con un tono satisfecho. Una sonrisa maliciosa se plasmó en su cara.

- ¡GRRRRROW!

Ranma empezó a reír a carcajadas: - ¡No eres más que un viejo! – Le dijo al enfurecido panda que tenía delante -. ¡La próxima vez mantén tus manos lejos de mi desayuno!

Soun dobló su periódico, todavía ajeno a la conmoción que había. Después de acoger a los Saotomes por cerca de un año y medio, él ya se había acostumbrado a aquellas disputas tan comunes. Ya apenas se asombraban.

Lanzó una rápida mirada a la más joven de sus hijas y a su prometido. Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde la aventura en el Monte Fénix. Estaba seguro de que el hecho de que casi perdiera a Akane habría cambiado los sentimientos de Ranma. Aparentemente, aquel chico tenía sentimientos por su hija. Tenía grandes esperanzas. Bien, al fin y al cabo, ellos nos se estaban peleando esa mañana, al menos por ahora.

Continuó ojeando el periódico cuando algo captó su atención, un artículo sobre el carnaval de verano que se celebraba en la ciudad. Era la oportunidad perfecta para que Ranma y Akane pasaran algo de tiempo juntos. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó a las comisuras de sus labios. Tenía que intentarlo.

Soun se aclaró la garganta.

- Esto… Ranma, ¿tienes planeado algo para hoy?

Ranma lo miró sin saber a qué se refería exactamente.

- Eh… Pues no, señor Tendo. ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, es solo que acabo de ver aquí que hay un carnaval en la ciudad y he pensado que tal vez te gustaría llevar a Akane.

- ¡Papá! – exclamó Akane con exasperación.

Ella esperó el insulto que estaba segura que saldría de la boca de Ranma. Algo como las miles de razones por las que él jamás iría a ver el carnaval con un marimacho como ella. Sin embargo, se sorprendió mucho al que ver que él aceptaba la propuesta sin más.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó, el asombro era evidente en su voz.

- Digo que suena divertido – respondió Ranma -. Así que… ¿quieres ir, Akane?

- ¿Huh? – dijo ella, todavía sin estar segura de si lo había escuchado bien.

- ¿Te apetece ir? – repitió, se le veía sin una emoción concreta frente a la extrañada de Akane.

- Ah… supongo.

Él le sonrió, una sonrisa que la dejó sin respiración.

Nabiki había visto todo esto con una expresión fascinada en su cara. Así que Saotome iba finalmente a tomar el control de su hermana pequeña. Era cuestión de tiempo. Nabiki pudo ver el símbolo del dólar en el asunto. Una pequeña tanda de fotos de la amada parejita y Ranma pagaría cualquier cosa para mantener las evidencias ocultas a sus otras prometidas. Decidió que definitivamente debería seguirles durante todo el día.

- Os vais a divertir – dijo Kasumi sonriendo al tiempo que empezaba a recoger la mesa.

- Seguro – dijo Ranma. Cogió el anuncio del carnaval de mano de Soun, y se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante cerca.

Akane se sentó a comer su desayuno. Aun no estaba segura de lo que había ocurrido con Ranma. Se preguntó si no se habría golpeado la cabeza o algo. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan amable de repente?

Soun, Genma y Kasumi estaban asomados a la puerta frontal viendo como Akane y Ranma caminaban pegados, bajando la calle. No había noticias de Nabiki ya que había regresado su habitación para hacerse con su cámara, después de lo cual salió en silencio por la puerta trasera.

- Bueno Saotome, tú crees que nosotros… eh… que ellos… ¿se darán otra oportunidad? – Soun y Kasumi se giraron para ve a un panda que sujetaba un cartel en el que se podía leer: "Recemos porque Akane no se haya llevado consigo su mazo."

Kasumi volvió a mirar la dirección en la que habían estado los dos jóvenes momentos antes.

- Ay, Ranma, Ranma, Ranma – susurró, antes de regresar a la casa para empezar con su rutina diaria.


	3. La Casa de la Risa

Bueno, bueno, creo que a todas las fans de Ranma y Akane les va a gustar muchísimo este capítulo… jujuju =D

**EN LA LUZ**

Esta historia tiene lugar tras el final del manga, unos meses después de la gran batalla de Ranma contra Saffron.

Adelante con la historia…

Aviso: Ranma y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia le pertenece a Lichan44 y yo sólo la estoy traduciendo.

**CAPÍTULO 3. La Casa de la Risa**

Nabiki observaba desde una distancia prudente como Akane y Ranma cruzaban la puerta de entrada al carnaval. Desde tan lejos como estaba podría decirse que todavía se llevaban bien. Ella no vería los argumentos principales por los que se pelearían. De hecho, Akane aun parecía estupefacta. _Genial, _pensó ella. Las oportunidades para hacer fotos eran posibles. Sonrió encantada, pensando en todo el dinero que sacaría como beneficio de aquello. Empezó a acelerar el ritmo para no perder a su presa en la creciente multitud.

Akane no dejaba de lanzar rápidas miradas a Ranma, todavía no estaba del todo segura de qué era lo que había provocado ese repentino cambio de actitud. La había dejado sin palabras con sureacción**. **No la había insultado ni una sola vez**, **ni había tenido que patearle la boca**. **Simplemente estaba asombrada**.**Cautelosa, se encontró realmente disfrutando de su compañía.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer primero, Akane? – Preguntó Ranma, mirando todas las atracciones y juegos que los rodeaban.

Akane siguió su mirada hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en algo llamado "Speed Racer". La atracción consistía en un montón de coches que se unían en un círculo sostenido en un escenario inclinado. Los coches empezaban a subir por una espiral cada vez más y más rápido, hasta que el mundo se convertía en un borrón. Y justo cuando comenzaba a aminorar la marcha y pensabas que la atracción se iba a acabar, de repente el viaje se invertía, volando marcha atrás a la misma potente velocidad.

- ¿Qué me dices de esa? – preguntó, señalándola con el dedo. Ranma miró el salvaje viaje giratorio por un momento antes de asentir. Encontró una taquilla y rápidamente pago con un puñado de billetes, le dio a Akane el ticket que necesitaría para subir al "Speed Racer" y cuando lo hizo sus manos se rozaron ligeramente. El contacto mínimo de aquel acto envió un hormigueo a su mano entera.

Akane también lo sintió. Aquella chispa de electricidad cuando sus manos se tocaron. Vio cómo él enrojecía y sintió que sus propias mejillas se ruborizaban. Él le devolvió una sonrisa de las suyas. Poco a poco le tendió la mano para que ella la alcanzase. Su intento por que ella la cogiera era tan claro como el día que volvían camino a casa por el bosque de Ryugenzawa. Ella estiró el brazo y se la cogió, sus ojos estaban chispeantes.

Después de entregar sus entradas, Ranma ayudo a Akane a subirse a uno de los muchos coches. Una vez que ella estuvo situada, él se encaramó y se deslizó a su lado, tirando de la barra de seguridad hacia abajo. Escuchó un fuerte click, señal de que estaba en su sitio.

Tras unos minutos de espera se oyó un fuerte ruido y la atracción se puso en movimiento. Empezó despacio pero poco a poco fue tomando más y más impulso. Akane notó como empezaba a deslizarse hacia Ranma y trató de sujetarse a la barra de seguridad.

Cada vez giraba más rápido. El aire creaba un bloque de presión de una fuerza irresistible. Presionaba a Akane, forzando su cuerpo, aplastándolo contra el de Ranma. Tan fuerte como era ella, y era imposible luchar con la presión. No importaba lo mucho que se esforzase ella para mantenerse lejos, siempre se veía arrastrada, cada vez más cerca y más cerca de él. Finalmente perdía su lucha.

Akane dio un pequeño bote cuando noto el brazo de él sobre sus hombros, sosteniéndola contra él. Se puso tensa por un momento y luego se relajó, dejándose llevar por el viento, dejándose arrastrar aun más cerca suya. Le sonrió suavemente y él le devolvió la sonrisa de todo corazón, una sonrisa deslúmbrate que la dejó sin aliento. Instintivamente, ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro bañada por un sentimiento de satisfacción.

Ranma notó como su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba con su cercanía, su cuerpo estaba repleto de sentimientos como la excitación, la ansiedad y el terror. Era todo tan nuevo para él, y sin embargo sentía que de alguna forma, así es como debía ser.

Akane preguntó distraídamente si no estaría soñando. Estaba tan a gusto entre los brazos de Ranma, tan segura. Cerró los ojos y se perdió en la fuerte briza y en el calor de su abrazo. Si aquello era un sueño, no quería volver a despertar nunca.

La atracción empezó a ir más despacio y entonces invirtió el viaje hasta que remontaron a la misma velocidad. Los dos se dejaron llevar ajenos al mundo que los rodeaba. Cada uno tratando de disfrutar de lo que se les ofrecía.

Cuando el viaje finalmente llegó a su fin ambos estaban sonriendo. De mala gana, Ranma quitó su brazo de los hombros de ella y se apeó del coche, inmediatamente se giró y extendió su mano para ayudarla a bajar. Ella tomó su mano con gratitud y juntos bajaron por la rampa.

Al llegar a la parte inferior él no la dejó ir como ella pensó que haría sino que le tendió la mano con una pequeña mirada. Ella subió la vista y una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro al ver la calidez en sus ojos.

_Tío, se ve tan bonita cuando sonríe_, pensó Ranma distraídamente. Sentía una bola de rojez en sus mejillas. Akane lo vio y su sonrisa creció. La alegraba saber que no era la única que sentía aquello.

-Así que… - empezó -, ¿qué te gustaría hacer ahora?

Ranma se sorprendió de los pensamientos que aquella inocente pregunta había provocado en él. Se quedó sin saber qué decir**, **asustado por lo rápido que había surgido en é Akane lo notaba, quizás no le daría ninguna indicación**.**

-Eh…

-¡Ranma, Airen! – su respuesta fue cortada por la nerviosa y aguda voz de Shampoo. Se estremeció por dentro.

_Genial, simplemente genial_, pensó enojado, mirando en la dirección de la que procedía la voz. Como sospechaba, allí estaba Shampoo saludándolo frenéticamente.

-¡Ranchan! – otra voz lo llamó desde la dirección opuesta. _Ukyo_, su nombre le vino inmediatamente a su mente. Ella era la única que lo llamaba Ranchan.

Su cabeza se dio la vuelta hacia el sonido y efectivamente allí estaba ella, abriéndose paso hacia él, con una brillante y ansiosa sonrisa pegada en la cara. Maldijo su suerte. No sabía qué pensar, porque… ni siquiera Nabiki trabaja tan deprisa… ¿O sí?

No tenía tiempo para valorar sus sospechas, ambas chicas avanzaban hacia ellos. Bajó sus ojos hacia Akane que intentaba duramente controlar su temperamento. Por primera vez fue capaz de entender su enojo y frustración. Las cosas habían ido tan bien. Había disfrutado realmente de aquello, y podía adivinar que Akane también, y ahora estaba a punto de arruinarse todo.

Notó como su propia ira empezaba a crecer dentro. ¿Cómo podrían alguna vez arreglar lo que había entre ellos si nunca tenían el tiempo suficiente para estar solos?

Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus dientes apretados, distraído, le dio a su mano un apretón firme. Esa presión repentina sacó a Akane de sus angustiados pensamientos. Se sobresaltó por la ira que vio en sus ojos gris azulados, una furia que pronto se igualó a la suya.

-Vamos, Akane – dijo él tirando ligeramente de su mano. No iba a dejar que se arruinase lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. No esta vez.

Empezó a moverse rápidamente a través de la multitud, suavemente pero con firmeza tiraba a su espalda de una muy confundida Akane.

-¿Ranma?

-Sólo sigue caminando – le dijo -. Creo que sé de un lugar en el que podremos despistarlas.

Akane parpadeó varias veces con incredulidad. ¿Estaba oyéndole correctamente? ¿Era cierto que tratada de evitara Ukyo y Shampoo con el fin de quedarse a solas con ella? Su enfado disminuyó por totalmente, iba tras él estupefacta, tratando de comprender sus acciones tan descaradas.

-Aquí – dijo, llegando finalmente a la gran fachada de la "Casa de la Risa". Aun podía escuchar a Shampoo y Ukyo llamándole por encima de la bulliciosa multitud. Entregó unos billetes en la taquilla y llevó dentro a Akane.

Pasaron de la luz del sol de la mañana a una oscuridad casi completa. La única iluminación de la Casa provenía de unas pocas luces de navidad que cubrían la parte superior del techo.

Ranma parpadeó queriendo adaptar la vista a la oscuridad. Tuvo una repentina sensación de déjà vu. Aquello era como la vez que habían visitado la cueva de los amores perdidos. Puso una mueca al recordar cómo habían terminado. Esto le dio la determinación de que esta aventura debería acabar mejor.

Los llevó a través de las torsiones del laberinto hasta que llegaron a una esquina con un pequeño hueco en la pared. Se metió detrás de ella, con lo que Akane estuvo más cerca del borde de la pared. Esperaron juntos en silencio.

Él la miró con una sonrisa cómplice en las comisuras. Se dio cuenta de que seguía sosteniendo su mano. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, sus ojos transmitían su profunda sorpresa y felicidad.

Ranma se puso serio de repente al oír cómo se acercaban sus otras dos novias, sus pasos se hicieron más fuertes y sus voces discutían.

-¡Ranma pertenecer a Shampoo! – exclamó ésta airadamente -. ¡Mantener manos lejos de él chica espátula!

-¡Escucha bien, bonita! – escupió Ukyo -. ¡Ranma es mi novio! ¿Entiendes? ¡Está prometido conmigo!

-¡Ley de Amazonas decir que él pertenecer a Shampoo!

-¿Sabes lo que puedes hacer con tu Ley de las Amazonas? – replicó Ukyo empujándola lejos antes de seguir llamando a su Ranchan.

_¿Dónde puede estar?,_ pensó desesperadamente.

El hecho preocupante de que Ranma parecía haber tratado deliberadamente de evadirlas no se le había escapado a Ukyo, aunque se las arregló para apartar esa idea a las profundidades de su cabeza. Lo que realmente la molestaba era que estaba con el marimacho de Akane Tendo. No solo eso, sino que por lo que se podría decir, parecían estar llevándose bien. Tenía que encontrarlo y asegurarse de que las cosas no iban más allá. Frunció el ceño. Nadie se iba a interponer entre Ranma y ella y menos alguien como Akane Tendo.

-¡Chica espátula no faltar al respeto a ninguna Ley de Amazonas! – el estallido de Shampoo sacó a Ukyo de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos se clavaron en la chica china con el fuego de la rabia ardiendo en ellos.

-¡No estamos en China, Shampoo! ¡Sus leyes no se aplican aquí!

-¡Shampoo ser única que casarse con Ranma! – respondió la Amazona con altivez -. ¡No chica espátula, no chica violenta, no chica loca! ¡Ranma ser Airen de Shampoo!

-¡Él no es tu marido, desvergonzada! – gritó Ukyo llena de indignación -. ¡Deja de llamarlo así!

-Chica espátula sabe que ser cierto. ¿Por qué si no tan enojada? ¡Estar celosa de Shampoo!

Ukyo se sintió a punto de explotar y no se contuvo. Era muy consciente de que su única competencia real en el corazón de Ranma era Akane. Shampoo, aunque hermosa, era demasiado para el gusto dominante de Ranma. Pensó que era hora de que se enterara.

-Ya, claro, y si tan interesado está en ti, ¿por qué está con el marimacho de Akane?

Junto a él, Ranma sentía que Akane se enfurecía y crecía su ira.

-Me parece que vio como lo llamabas y me dio la impresión de que no estaba demasiado deseoso de quedarse después de eso.

-Shampoo notar que lo mismo suceder cuando verte.

-Fue solo porque no quería que la marimacho violenta lo golpease. Sé que si mi Ranchan hubiese estado solo, no habría huido.

-No importa – Shampoo volvió con naturalidad al asunto, para gran consternación de Ukyo -. Ley de Amazonas decir que Shampoo y Ranma casarse. No poder contradecir tres mil años de historia China de Amazonas.

Ukyo apretó los dientes en un intento de mantener el control -. Di todo lo que quieres, Shampoo. Yo me voy a buscar a mi Ranchan – ella salió corriendo, la ira y la determinación alimentaban sus pasos.

-¡No si Shampoo encontrar primero! – se mofaba la Amazona, siguiendo a su rival al mismo ritmo.

Ranma volvió su mirada de las chicas que se retiraban a Akane.

Soltó un pequeño grito de exclamación al ver que su aura ardía con un brillo azulado. Había furia ardiendo en su mirada. Esperaba que en cualquier momento ella sacase un mazo de Dios sabe dónde y empezase a perseguir ciegamente a las chicas, no sin antes arremeter contra él como era habitual cuando su carácter era impulsado por la ira. Tenía que encontrar una forma de calmar esa ira. De lo contrario, ella tendría éxito en lo que él tan cuidadosamente había tratado de evitar.

Agarrándola por los hombros, Ranma se posicionó en frente de ella de modo que quedara entre él y la pared. Sorprendida, Akane cambió su mirada para encontrarse con el propio Ranma. Ella se irguió con sorpresa cuando notó sus manos a ambos lados de su cara.

La miró por un segundo con una especie de nostalgia en sus ojos. Entonces, antes de que pudiera pensar en ello bajó la cabeza y depositó un suave pero firme beso en sus labios.

Akane soltó una pequeña exclamación con los ojos cerrados, un ligero hormigueo comenzó a fluir a través de todo su cuerpo. Entonces ella le devolvió el beso, sus instintos inmediatamente llevaron a sus brazos a encontrar un camino alrededor de su cintura.

En un instante Ranma profundizó el beso, sus labios estaban calientes por hundirse en los de ella. Su cuerpo había recuperado todas las emociones reprimidas que había estado reteniendo durante tanto tiempo.

Cuando por fin se rompió el beso los dos estaban sin aliento. Akane abrió los ojos lentamente, solo para encontrarse a sí misma reflejada en aquellas dos piscinas gris azuladas.

Una suave sonrisa empezó a extenderse por la cara de Ranma, quemándola, haciéndola responder con una de las suyas. Delicadamente, puso su frente contra la de ella con las ganas de prolongar el íntimo momento que habían compartido juntos.

-Akane… - respiró su nombre, cerrando los ojos, saboreando su cercanía.

Akane le devolvió el sentimiento, su nombre fue un débil susurro en sus labios. Sintió que su corazón empezaba a hacer saltos mortales de alegría. Aquel era el primer paso real que había dado hacia la realización de sus sentimientos por Ranma, él también lo había hecho. De repente tenía ganas de gritar su felicidad a cualquier persona que pudiera oírla. Ahora, todo lo que él tenía que hacer era decirlo. Decir lo que sabía que estaba en su corazón.

Ella sabía el tipo de valor que había necesitado él para besarla. Decidió no presionarlo, en su lugar lo animaría.

- Eh… ¿Ranma?

- ¿Hummm?

- Eso fue… realmente encantador.

- ¿Huh? – él se apartó, asustado, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de donde estaba y delo que estaba haciendo. La escuchó reir suavemente.

- El beso que me has dado – sus ojos brillaban con humor -. Realmente encantador.

- Eh… - Ranma no sabía qué decir, el rubor arrastró el color por todo su rostro -. Yo… er… esto es…

Pero fue interrumpido por una risita casi inaudible. El sonido de su dulce risa hizo olvidar a Ranma lo avergonzado que se sentía. Dejó que la amplia sonrisa que desesperadamente quería salir aflorase.

-Es agradable oírte reír, Akane – le dijo acariciando su cara con sus pulgares -. Me gusta.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente su elogio, gozando de la sensación de sus suaves manos -. Gracias, Ranma – susurró con una profunda sinceridad en su voz.

Él la miró, la curiosidad brillaba en sus ojos gris azulado: - ¿Por qué, Akane?

Ella sentía una especia de manantial de amor por él corriendo en su interior debido a la inocencia de su pregunta. Era casi suficiente para apoderarse de ella -. Por hacerme sentir especial.

-Pero… pero tú eres especial – respondió él sorprendido, como si se tratara de algo que ella ya debiera conocer. La miró por un momento, disfrutando de su dulce sonrisa y del brillo de sus ojos -. ¿Sabes una cosa, Akane?

-¿Qué, Ranma?

-Eres realmente linda cuando sonríes.

Akane se dejó crecer en su elogio, una especie de iluminada picardía relucía en sus ojos -. Y tu muy lindo cuando te sonrojas.

Se rió de nuevo al darse cuenta del centelleante color carmesí que rellenaba sus mejillas una vez más. Él estaba a punto de protestar cuando se encontró de pronto riendo con ella. Era como si su risa fuera contagiosa.

- Ah, ¿sí? – dijo. Sus ojos estaban iluminados de alegría.

-Aha – respondió ella apenas disimulando su sonrisa.

Él sacudió la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. Dejó caer las manos a ambos lados con una mirada pícara.

-Ah, ¿sí? – dijo de nuevo antes de empezar a hacerle las cosquillas de forma juguetona. Akane, que había bajado la guardia gritó por sorpresa e intentando alejarse, solo para encontrar que estaba atrapada entre la pared y el chico.

Él siguió con su ataque sin piedad dejándola sin aliento por la risa. Le gustaba aquel sonido. Se llenó de un intenso calor que ni siquiera podía comprender. Su sonrisa se intensificó.

-¿Qué decías, Akane?

-¡Ranma! – chilló su nombre entre chorros de risa incontrolable.

-¿Síííííí?

Akane no pensaba que pudiera aguantar mucho más. Él sabía justo donde tenía más cosquillas y ella sabía que iba a ser inflexible. Podría llegar a ser tan testarudo como ella.

-Está bien… Para… Voy a... – logró decir finalmente en mitad de la risa histérica que se había apoderado de ella. Ranma cedió ante sus palabras aquella invasión juguetona.

Ella respiró profundo varias veces, tratando de calmarse. Sus ojos seguían riendo. Se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de satisfacción que había en el rostro de Ranma y decidió que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Hacer que bajase la guardia era el primer paso.

El brillo juguetón abandonó sus ojos, sustituido por una mirada tan sofocante que hizo a Ranma dar una exclamación de sorpresa. Tragó saliva mientras su corazón le martilleaba en el pecho. Ella levantó la mano y la puso suavemente en su mejilla.

-Ranma… - susurró su nombre acercando su rostro al de él.

Ranma empezó a notar que sus ojos le pesaban cada vez más, su repentino deseo envió una ráfaga de calor que lo atravesó. Sin pensarlo si quiera su cabeza descendió hacia la de ella, toda su consciencia estaba inmersa en la idea de besarla.

Se hundió en aquel momento de tal forma que ni siquiera notó como el pie de ella se enroscaba en su pierna y se enganchaba en la parte posterior de su tobillo.

Ella se inclinó más, pero en vez del largo beso que él esperaba, le dio uno rápido y corto. Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados en un principio, sopesando aquel hecho inesperado. Akane empujó suavemente su hombro a la vez que tiraba de sus talones hacia adelante con su pie.

Antes de que Ranma pudiera reaccionar sintió que se torcía hacia atrás, balanceando los brazos con intención de equilibrarse. Notó el suelo de la Casa de la Risa, aterrizando de espaldas con un contundente golpe. La miró al oírla reír disimuladamente, todavía aturdido.

-¡Has picado!

Ranma seguía viéndola admirado aun sin poder creer cómo ella había conseguido engañarlo de esa manera.

Recordó un día hacía mucho tiempo, cuando la había visto practicar en el patio destrozando ladrillos en su esfuerzo por olvidar la decepción que le había causado el Dr. Tofu. Se había acercado sigilosamente a ella, le había soltado un halago que no esperaba y de esa forma había sido capaz de vencerla al bajar su guardia. Después de todo había sido una encerrona y ella cayó sobre su trasero del mismo modo que había caído él.

¿Realmente estaba tan colgado por ella que no la había visto venir? Por supuesto que él ya sabía la respuesta a eso. Estaba más que colgado, estaba completamente perdido.

En lugar de enojarse por su orgullo herido, como habría sido una reacción habitual en él, se echó a reír de todo corazón.

-¡Voy a por ti, Akane! – dijo juguetón, con sus ojos iluminados de alegría.

-¡Primero tendrás que cogerme, Ranma! – bromeó ella empezando a retirarse y sus ojos desafiándolos a seguirla.

Ranma estuvo de pie al instante, su risa seguía flotando cuando se lanzó en su busca, determinado a atraparla.

Mientras corría reflexionó sobre todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. En esos momentos había sido capaz de olvidarse de sus pesadillas y de la angustia por no ser capaz de transmitir lo que sentía por ella. Y aunque él no le había confesado sus sentimientos con palabras, había notado la comprensión proveniente de ella. Todavía le faltaban por oír esas palabras y sin embargo no lo presionaba a ello. Ella estaba dispuesta a dejarlo encontrar su propia manera de hacerlo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Ranma notó como algo dentro de él se relajaba por completo. Al fin se acercaban a la salida de la Casa de la Risa y de repente se dio cuenta de lo mucho que reflejaba el modo en que él empezaba a ver su vida. Como un pasillo sin final, con vueltas y más vueltas. Sólo que ahora comenzaba a ver la luz al final del túnel.


	4. Madame Machiko

**EN LA LUZ**

Esta historia tiene lugar tras el final del manga, unos meses después de la gran batalla de Ranma contra Saffron.

Adelante con la historia…

Aviso: Ranma y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia le pertenece a Lichan44 y yo sólo la estoy traduciendo.

**CAPÍTULO 4. Madame Machiko**

Nabiki se emocionó cuando por fin fue capaz de localizar su objetivo una vez más. Los había perdido entre la bulliciosa multitud al salir del Speed Racer. Había estado buscando por más de una hora. Y la frustración casi la había llevado a renunciar a la imagen de todo aquel dinero contante y sonante, pero tuvo que controlarse hasta lograr dominar el impulso.

Finalmente los vio salir de la Casa de la Risa y el shock cruzó su cara al darse cuenta de lo feliz que se veía su hermana pequeña. Vio como Ranma salía justo detrás de ella, corriendo para alcanzarla mientras ella se movía alegremente y juguetona.

Nabiki comenzó a intensificar sus movimientos, no quería volver a perderlos. No había avanzado más que unos pasos cuando un hombre que llevaba un hamaka azul oscuro que sostenía un bokken se colocó delante de ella.

- Pero si es la ilustre Nabiki Tendo – la saludó de manera informal antes de escudriñar entre la multitud -. Dime, ¿dónde están Akane y la encantadora y de gran espíritu chica de las trenzas?

Nabiki apretó los dientes con frustración, tratando de mirar por encima de él.

– Kuno, cariño, ahora no – todo iba a ser en vano sin embargo, ya que él no iba a apartarse.

- ¿Es el cretino de Saotome, no es así? Él las ha hechizado una vez más. Oh, es tan injusto que yo, Tatewaki Kuno, cuyo corazón reluciente y verdadero, tenga que luchar por el amor las chicas a las que ama contra el oscuro Ranma Saotome. Lo golpearé en nombre de la justicia. ¡eso es lo que haré!

- Lo que sea querido Kuno, mira, tengo trabajo que hacer. Así que si me disculpas… - dijo ella intentando empujarlo. Pero por desgracia para ella ya era tarde. Ranma y Akane habían vuelto a perderse entre el gentío.

Nabiki sintió la ira y la decepción crecer en su interior. Dio a Kuno una fría mirada que no habría tenido indiferente a nadie que estuviera en sus zapatos. _Pagará por esto_, pensó, _empezando por el almuerzo_. Su expresión se relajó ante este pensamiento. Una socarrona sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Con un rápido movimiento se enganchó de su brazo.

- Hey, Kuno, ¿estarías interesado en comprar algunas fotos sensuales de tu querida y única chica de las trenzas? Lo que pasa es que he conseguido unas cuantas. ¿Qué me dices si tu y yo hablamos de ellos durante el almuerzo? Tú invitas, ¿vale?

- Fotos… Sen… Sen… Sensuales – tartamudeó Kuno, por un momento había perdido el habla. Sin embargo, pronto recuperó la compostura -. Vámonos a cenar ahora mismo mientras me permito contemplar la belleza de mi diosa de las trenzas. No me engañes Nabiki, porque necesito ver lo maravillosa que ella es.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco Nabiki empezó a tirar de su brazo hacia el puesto de comida más cercano. Sabía que nunca estaría corta de dinero en efectivo si Kuno estaba cerca. Y si él quería gastar su fortuna en fotos de la mitad femenina de Ranma, ¿quién iba a impedírselo? Ella sintió que algo de su ira se esfumaba. Por lo menos el día no había sido una total pérdida.

***

Por suerte, Kami siguió sonriendo a Akane y a Ranma. No tendrían que enfrentarse a más problemas con Shampoo y Ukyo. Y afortunadamente para ellos, Nabiki estaba ocupada.

Como prometió, Ranma la había hecho pagar la caída de espaldas en la Casa de la Risa con los coches de choque. Felizmente se estrelló contra ella a la mínima oportunidad que tuvo. En lugar de sacar su enojo habitual, Akane aceptó su pequeña venganza con risas y una gran sonrisa cada vez que sus pensamientos la llevaban a recordar la Casa de la Risa y el beso que él había depositado con tanta libertad en sus labios. Ese recuerdo la llenó de tal calor que lo único que no podía hacer era parar de sonreír. Además, la maldición de Ranma la proveería de multitud de oportunidades para devolverle el favor. Ella sólo tenía que esperar y mantener los ojos abiertos.

Al final resultó que no tendría que esperar tanto como pensaba. Reconoció su oportunidad cuando llegaron a una hilera de puesto en los que se organizaban todo tipo de juegos. Los peludos premios peluche sentados en los estantes miraban con ansiedad a través de sus vidriosos ojos, como rogando ser elegidos. Un juego en particular llamó la atención de Akane.

En el mostrador se extendían varias pistolas de agua de plástico detrás de la cual había una fila de payasos con la boca abierta. El objetivo del juego era conseguir introducir el agua en la boca del payaso, elevando con ello el sombrerito que reposaba en lo alto de su cabeza. El sombrero que antes llegara a la cima era el ganador. Akane sonrió para sí misma con picardía. Era una oportunidad demasiado buena para dejarla pasar.

- Ranma, apuesto a que te puedo ganar a eso – dijo ella en broma, señalando el juego del agua. Sabía que por su sentido del orgullo sería imposible para él resistirse a su desafío.

-¡Ya veremos! – él estuvo de acuerdo en el acto. La sonrisa de Akane creció conforme lo seguía hasta la taquilla. A veces era demasiado fácil.

Ranma le entregó al dependiente la cantidad justa de yenes para poder jugar los dos y luego se hizo con una pistola de color naranja. Akane cogió la azul que había justo a su lado y se preparó. Tan pronto como sonó la alarma que indicaba el inicio del juego Akane cambió su objetivo en la dirección de Ranma, pulverizando a su prometido en toda la cara. El agua fría no tardó más que unos segundos en hacer efectiva la maldición.

Ranma sintió el familiar cosquilleo que barría todo su cuerpo. Se sintió encoger, partes de él desaparecían mientras otras se daban a conocer a la vez y su oscuro cabello se disolvía en un color escarlata fuego.

- ¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!? – chilló.

Akane se aprovechó de la repentina sorpresa de Ranma-chan para sacar ventaja y conseguir su sombrero de la parte superior del payaso. El empleado miraba aburrido indiferente al repentino cambio de sexo de Ranma.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡No lo harás! – dijo Ranma-chan centrándose rápidamente en el juego. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que Akane ganara, no después del truco que había usado con él.

Ranma-chan entornó los ojos y se concentró en su objetivo. Era especialmente buena en conseguir objetivos desde que aprendió a focalizar y controlar sus explosiones de ki. Al parecer, había algo cierto en el dicho "la práctica hace la perfección", pues parecía estar ganando a Akane en su propósito por conseguir el sombrerito de payaso.

Empezó a verter aun más concentración en conseguir que su chorro de agua estuviera perfectamente centrado en la boca del payaso. La determinación se encendió en sus ojos gris azulados como un reguero de pólvora. Cuando segundos más tarde escuchó la campana del final del juego anunciar al ganador se dio cuenta de que superaba al sombrero de Akane por unas pocas pulgadas.

- ¡SI! – gritó triunfante con una enorme sonrisa pegada en la cara. Lo había hecho. Había ganado.

-Tenemos un ganador – anunció el dependiente antes de entregar a Ranma-chan su premio: un cerdito color rosa de peluche.

- Hey, mira Akane – señaló Ranma-chan -, se parece al que Mousse te robó aquella vez.

- Oye, tienes razón – dijo Akane -. A pesar de que pensó que era a mí a la que estaba secuestrando. ¡Estúpido cegato!

-Ten – le dio el cerdito de peluche a Akane, sonrojándose de golpe cuando vio que ella le dedicaba una deslumbrante sonrisa antes de cogerlo y abrazarlo contra sí. Notó que Akane la miraba con curiosidad y se encogió de hombros.

- Somos la Escuela Saotome de Artes Marciales 'Todo Vale', después de todo. Tengo que admirar tu estrategia. Fue una buena jugada.

Akane sintió que le subía el calor por la alabanza de Ranma-chan. Cómo podía ella recibir la aprobación de cualquiera de las dos mitades de Ranma tantas veces. Deseaba desesperadamente que él pudiera encontrar en ella un contrincante a su altura, así como un aliado. Se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el hombro como agradecimiento.

-Gracias, Ranma.

Ranma-chan sintió profundizarse su rubor.

- De- de nada, Akane – balbuceó antes de devolverle una de sus grandes sonrisas.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que Akane oyó el estómago de Ranma-chan gruñir fuertemente. Soltó una pequeña risotada, notando de repente que ella también estaba bastante hambrienta.

- Vamos, Ranma. Podríamos almorzar. Vamos a poner algo en ese estómago tan quejica que tienes. Tal vez puedas conseguir incluso que nos den algo gratis para comer – Akane dijo esto último con un brillo de diversión en sus oscuros ojos. Después de todo, Ranma-chan ya había estafado con su belleza a más de un hombre desafortunado para que le comprase comida. De hecho Ranma había hecho más admiradores masculinos como mujer que como hombre. Había aprendido rápidamente a utilizar su maldición en su propio beneficio. Si tuviera que vivir toda la vida con ello, razonó, al menos podría aprovecharse de sus ventajas.

Después de tomar un rápido bocado, se acercaron a los servicios. Ranma-chan había conservado su vaso de papel de la comida y lo llevaba consigo. Tenía pensado volver a cambiar de forma y sabía que convertirse en hombre en un baño de mujeres podía ser potencialmente peligroso para su salud. Enjuagó a fondo el vaso y lo llenó hasta el tope de agua tibia. Entonces salió fuera, donde Akane estaba esperándolo.

- Allá va – dijo antes de verter el agua sobre su cabeza. Akane vio como su prometido de repente crecía y se ensanchaba. Sus senos retrocedían y los músculos formaban la firmeza que ahora era su pecho, su encendido cabello rojo de pronto desaparecía para ser reemplazado por el habitual color negro carbón de Ranma. Había visto cientos de veces aquel cambio, y sin embargo, nunca dejaba de sorprenderse.

Ranma sacudió el exceso de agua de su pelo, mojando a Akane ligeramente. Ella gritó riendo y empezó a correr mientras él la perseguía, jugando a tratar de cogerla.

Cuando por fin dejaron de correr se encontraron a sí mismos parados delante de un puesto de adivinación. En el letrero que tenían delante se podía leer:

Madame Machiko

Todo lo sabe, todo lo ve

Déjala predecir tu futuro por 100 yenes

- Oye Ranma, mira eso – dijo Akane señalando el cartel -. Vamos a conocer nuestra suerte.

- ¿Estás de broma? Tú no crees en esa basura, ¿no, Akane?

Akane se encogió de hombros recordando el día en Mio había leído el tarot para ella. Todas las cosas que ella había predicho estaban empezando a suceder. Akane fue capaz de alterar el resultado final, pero había estado cerca por un momento.

Ella extendió la mano y cogió la de Ranma con una sonrisa que quitaba el aliento en la cara.

- Vamos, Ranma. Será divertido.

Había algo en su sonrisa que le hacía a él imposible resistirse. Ella le dio un ligero apretón en la mano y él avanzó fácilmente, la siguió por la lona y entraron en la tienda de campaña.

En el centro había una pequeña mesa redonda y una mujer vestida de forma llamativa con el pelo negro y largo recogido con un pañuelo estaba inclinada sobre ella. Levantó la mirada cuando ellos entraron.

-¿Señora Machiko? – inquirió Akane.

-Sí – respondió la mujer, dándoles la bienvenida -. Pasa y siéntate.

Hizo un gesto hacia la silla que estaba colocada en el lado opuesto de la mesa. Akane aceptó la propuesta deslizándose silenciosamente en la silla con un protector Ranma detrás.

-Serán 100 yenes, por favor.

Akane cogió su bolso solo para ser detenida por el sonido tintineante de las monedas cuando Ranma las puso sobre la mesa. Se volvió a mirarle y notó que la llenaba el calor cuando él le sonrió con suavidad.

Akane centró su atención en la adivina cuando levantó la tela de seda que cubría el objeto situado en el centro de la mesa, revelando una resplandeciente bola de cristal colocada sobre un soporte de bronce. Akane lo miró fascinada por el débil y vibrante resplandor que emitía.

Madame Machiko extendió su mano y cogió la muñeca de Akane sosteniendo la palma hacia arriba y su propia palma hacia abajo sobre la bola de cristal. La bola se encendió al instante, deslumbrando con un brillante color azul que era casi morado. Akane oyó el suspiró sorpresa de Ranma, parecido al suyo. Entonces, el color remitió de nuevo al llameante azul y Machiko soltó su muñeca. Se miró atónita la palma y se sorprendió al ver que no tenía marca alguna.

Observaba hipnotizada como el color azul de la bola comenzaba a girar según el movimiento de las manos de la adivina sobre el cristal.

-Veo una enorme pérdida, la pérdida de un padre.

Akane se la quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Mi… mi madre.

- Es una profunda pérdida, pero que has superado totalmente.

Se detuvo un momento, mirando fijamente la bola como si estuviera paralizada. La luz azul continuaba moviéndose al compás de sus dedos.

- Hay mucho caos a tu alrededor. Pero no proviene de ti, sino de otro – señaló con su largo y casi acusador dedo a Ranma -. De este otro.

Akane se giró para mirarle.

- ¿Q-qué? Yo no he hecho nada – protestó- Akane le dio una sonrisa divertida y se volvió de nuevo a mirar a la señora.

Ranma dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio desde lo más profundo. Al menos ella no estaba enojada. Sentía que volvía a relajarse una vez más.

- Veo las fuertes emociones que os conectan a vosotros dos – continuó Madame -. Emociones que han sido negadas durante mucho tiempo. Es de esta negación de la que emana gran parte del caos que ahora te rodea.

Madame Machiko les sonrió de repente con complicidad.

- Ah, pero veo un pequeño puente en esta brecha.

Akane se sonrojó con este comentario, y Ranma se revolvió incómodo.

Entonces, un gesto repentino se filtró en la cara de la adivina, Ranma frunció la frente ante la confusión que había en sus ojos.

- Una oscuridad amenaza. Te señala a ti – dijo dirigiéndose a Akane -. Las advertencias han sido emitidas.

Su mirada se desplazó hasta Ranma al decir eso. Ella le dio una mirada que le dijo que él sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando.

Akane observó aquello con expectación.

Ranma arrugó el ceño, pensando en las pesadillas. Trató de razonar que tan sólo era eso, sólo eran pesadillas. ¿Se refería a ellas cuando dijo lo de las advertencias? ¿Pero cómo podía ella saber que él las estaba teniendo? ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

- ¿Advertencias? - preguntó Akane con voz temblorosa -. ¿Qué clase de oscuridad?

- Alimentada por la ira y por un enorme orgullo. Un orgullo muy destructivo, muy poderoso, oscuro y feo. Trata de eliminar. Habrá un ajuste de cuentas.

- No lo entiendo – declaró Akane, la preocupación era evidente en su voz. Fue suficiente para hacer que el corazón de Ranma se encogiese de dolor.

- Vendrá a por ti – continuó Machiko. Los ojos de Akane se dilataron de miedo.

- ¿Qué vendrá a por mí?

La mujer frunció el ceño una vez más.

- No tiene sentido.

Esto hizo que Akane volviera a mirarla confundida.

- ¿El qué no tiene, Madame?

- Esto es muy extraño.

- ¿Qué es Madame Machiko? – la desesperación se declaró en la voz de Akane - ¿Qué ve?

- Hay una fuerza que te rodea también. Una seguridad que crece y disminuye. Se trata, sin embargo, de una fuente de… distintos cambios.

Desde donde estaba, Ranma tragó saliva. Estaba hablando claramente de su maldición. Después de lo que había dicho sobre sus pesadillas ya estaba seguro del todo. Algo iba a venir realmente a por Akane, y una vez más, él estaría ahí para impedirlo.

Sus pensamientos viajaron al Monte Fénix una vez más. Se estremeció. Había estado demasiado cerca aquella vez y ahora…

- Veo el agua – continuó Madame interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, su voz sonaba más confusa aún. Ranma hizo una mueca -. Hay peligro en el agua.

Akane tragó saliva.

- Yo… yo no sé nadar.

Madame sacudió la cabeza como si eso no fuera de donde procedía el peligro.

- No lo entiendo. Veo el agua como un catalizador del peligro. Mantente lejos del agua.

Ranma vio que Akane reflejaba el terror y una súbita ira lo llenó. ¿Quién se creía que era esa mujer, asustando a su Akane de ese modo?

- ¡Muy bien, ya es suficiente! – el enojo en su voz hizo que las dos mujeres se giraran para mirarlo sorprendido.

- Ranma – la voz de Akane era un suave susurro asustado. Su mirada se suavizaró al ver a su prometido y su dulce sonrisa tranquilizadora. Ella sonrió débilmente tratando con sus ojos asustados transmitirle su agradecimiento.

Pero cuando Ranma volvió a mirar a la mujer, sin embargo, sus ojos eran como astillas de hielo endurecido. Esa mujer había asustado a su Akane y no iba a salirse con la suya.

- ¡Escúchame bien! – dijo con una voz gutural, casi salvaje. Akane hizo una mueca cuando de repente aquello le recordó a cómo era él justo después de haber utilizado su técnica de Neko-Ken, con los ojos desorbitados, casi mortal. Estaba contenta de que no estuviera dirigido a ella.

- No sé qué sacas con asustar a la gente de esta forma, pero no voy a quedarme aquí quieto y permitir que se lo hagas a Akane. ¡Tenlo en cuenta! – soltó la amenaza, sus ojos enfurecidos le daban convicción. Akane podía jurar haber visto a la mujer retroceder bajo su mirada.

Ranma continuó atravesándola con la mirada, el enojo era evidente en él. Su política se basaba en no pegar a las mujeres, pero cuando se trataba de Akane aquello dejaba de tener validez y la adivina lo miró como si lo supiera.

- Vamos, Akane – dijo Ranma extendiendo su brazo para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella la cogió agradecida y se levantó, lanzando una última mirada preocupada a Madame mientras Ranma se la llevaba de allí.

Por un instante, los ojos de Akane se cruzaron con los de la adivina. La profunda mirada que vio la heló hasta los huesos. La adivina se levantó justo cuando Ranma se disponía a salir al confortable calor de la tarde.

- ¡Mantente lejos del agua! – les advirtió de nuevo, una advertencia que Ranma sabía que realmente era para él.

Ranma había conducido a Akane fuera, tirando suavemente de ella. Entonces, él reunió una pequeña bola de energía en la palma de su mano y volvió al interior para enfrentarse a Madame una vez más.

La mirada en su rostro era de pura y sin embargo, controlada rabia. La mujer soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al verlo y retrocedió, poniendo las manos delante de sí misma en postura defensiva.

- Es la última vez que se lo digo, señora – dijo tendiéndole la mano para que viera como la bola de ki crecía en su mano formando un balón que podía ser casi mortal.

La adivina se apoyó en la silla y se sentó con la boca bien cerrada. Satisfecho, Ranma apagó su ki y salió de la tienda a donde Akane lo esperaba. La tomó de la mano y comenzó a dirigirla lejos de la tienda.

Akane paseaba en un profundo silencio detrás de él, con una mano sujetaba fuertemente el peluche de cerdito que llevaba y con la otra apretaba la mano de Ranma como un vicio. Sus ojos mostraban su desánimo, los pensamientos acerca de lo que le había dicho la mujer sobre el agua daban vueltas frenéticamente dentro de su cabeza.

Ranma podía sentir la tensión que ella sentía por cómo le estaba cogiendo la mano. Esa bruja la había asustado de verdad. Notaba que su furia empezaba a crecer. Resistió la necesidad de dar rienda suelta su primer instinto, que era mandar a esa bruja directa al cielo de Moko Takabisha.

Se dio cuenta de que por debajo de su ira estaba latente un profundo miedo. Simplemente, era demasiada coincidencia. Lo que ella había dicho se parecía demasiado a sus pesadillas como para sentirse cómodo. Desconocía cómo lo había hecho, pero ella sabía lo que pasaba. Sus pesadillas eran las advertencias de las que hablaba. Su miedo se hizo más grande. Si él creía en todo eso, y estaba seguro de que lo hacía, entonces, ¿cómo iba a salvar a Akane?

La miró de reojo notando la cenicienta palidez que se había apoderado de su rostro. Sus ojos estaban enterrados en el suelo que pasaba bajo ella. Sintió que el miedo lo apretaba una vez más. ¿Dónde estaba su alocada Akane? El agresivo marimacho que él había llegado a conocer y a amar. Nunca la había visto alejarse tanto de cualquier cosa, incluso eso significaba ponerse a sí misma en peligro, muy a su pesar. Ella siempre se ponía en pie y se enfrentaba a sus temores con agallas y determinación. Tenía que admitir que la admiraba por ello. Era una mujer muy fuerte.

Entonces un pensamiento lo golpeó. Ella no sabía a lo que se estaba enfrentando. No tenía nada consistente para concentrarse en la lucha. Todo lo que tenía eran un montón de mensajes en clave de una vieja bruja loca y la certeza sobrecogedora de que algo malo se cernía sobre ella. Razonó que, dadas las circunstancias, aquello era suficiente para pillar por sorpresa a cualquiera. También entendió que debía intentar calmar la mente de ella, aunque no pudiera hacerlo por sí mismo.

- Hey, mira Akane – dijo señalando algún punto en el cielo -. Es la noria. Ven y sube conmigo.

Akane siguió su mirada, sabiendo muy bien lo que él estaba tratando de hacer y se sintió muy agradecida por ello.

- Ranma… - dijo ella, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener alejado su temor. Él lo notó, y le dolió.

- Venga, Akane, olvídate de ella. Era una vieja bruja loca. ¿Es que no sabes que yo nunca dejaré que te pase nada?

A pesar de haberlo dicho, él tuvo que reprimir su propio temor. Ella no lo notó no obstante por que el calor y el sentimiento de sus palabras habían conseguido abrirse paso en su miedo, contagiándola de su fervor. Él vio cómo las comisuras de su boca se elevaban lentamente y se quedó por un momento hipnotizado por la fuerza de su mirada.

- Ésta se parece más a la Akane que yo conozco – le dijo -. Vamos.

Akane dejó a su mente ir a la deriva con el viento como si la Rueda de la Fortuna hubiera hecho una segunda revolución. El susto que Madame Machiko había instalado en ella estaba amainando por el momento y se apretó más cerca de Ranma.

Agradeció el confortable peso del brazo de Ranma sobre sus hombros. Notaba su calidez contra ella. Sabía que él haría lo que fuera por protegerla si surgiera la necesidad. Siempre lo hacía. No importaba en lío estuviera metida, en el pasado siempre iba a por ella, a salvarla.

En su batalla contra Toma hizo explotar el manantial que podía haberle curado, sólo por ella. Cuando Kirin la secuestró Ranma no se detuvo ante nada hasta traerla a casa de nuevo y en esta última y más peligrosa batalla en el Monte Fénix…

Akane se estremeció interiormente ante ese recuerdo. Ella arriesgó su vida para salvarlo a él y casi muere, pero al final había sido Ranma quien la rescató rompiendo el cascarón del dragón y liberando el agua que ella tan desesperadamente necesitaba. Y luego, cuando él ya pensaba que ella había muerto, que la había perdido para siempre, fue entonces cuando ella a través de su dolor había escuchado a Ranma gritar que la amaba.

Ella había seguido aquellas palabras.

Supo entonces que estaba ahí. Los mismos sentimientos que siempre había albergado por Ranma, pero que era demasiado terca para admitir. Él empezó a negarlo poco después, cuando sus padres trataron de forzarlos a casarse y ella entonces mostró su dolor disfrazado de ira.

Este total cambio de actitud sin embargo, y la renovaba cercanía que él le había brindado en la montaña, la habían dejado choqueada en un principio, después satisfecha y ahora era como si casi pudiera notar que existía una razón subyacente. Como si hubiera una causa fundamental para que él sintiese el súbito deseo de hacerle saber a ella que la quería de verdad. Se preguntó si estaría en lo cierto y, de ser así, cuál sería la razón.

¿Tendría algo que ver con lo que la adivina había dicho? La forma en que lo había mirado cuando mencionó lo de las advertencias, como si esperara que él supiera exactamente de lo que estaba hablando.

Akane lo miró con curiosidad. ¿Lo sabía?, se preguntó. Ella no tenía ni idea. Todo lo que sabía era que quería que esa relación continuara por el mismo camino en que iba, entonces tendría que calmarse y hablar con él al respecto. Expresar sus preocupaciones de un modo constructivo. Sabía que él no quería preocuparla, pero si él conocía alguna información vital para su supervivencia, ella quería formar parte de eso.

Él siempre pensaba que podía manejar todas las batallas solo, pero esta era su vida y no iba a permitir que é la apartase. No se mantendría sumisa mientras él jugaba a ser el héroe. No importaba lo mucho que él quisiera hacerlo.

Pero por el momento apartó aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, contenta de vivir lo que tenía delante. Dio un suave suspiro, poniendo su cabeza sobre su hombro y disfrutando de su cercanía aunque solo fuera por un rato.

----

Un capítulo inquietante eh? La verdad es que la adivina ha dado en el clavo jeje

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	5. Conversación nocturna

**Siento mucho el retraso, pero es que estoy con los exámenes de septiembre y estoy un poco liada. Además empiezo el curso ahora en octubre, así que tardare un poco más en actualizar, pero no desesperéis que seguiré adelante. ¡Un besito a todos!**

**EN LA LUZ**

Esta historia tiene lugar tras el final del manga, unos meses después de la gran batalla de Ranma contra Saffron.

Adelante con la historia…

Aviso: Ranma y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia le pertenece a Lichan44 y yo sólo la estoy traduciendo.

**CAPÍTULO 5. Conversación nocturna**

Notaba cómo su agarre se iba deslizando y sabía que no iba a ser capaz de aguantar mucho más tiempo. Sin embargo decidió no dejarse llevar por ese pensamiento, se negaba a rendirse. Se esforzó por encontrar la fuerza necesaria para tirar de la chica, pero fue inútil. Sentía que sus últimas fuerzas se escapaban al notar que ya no podía sujetarla y se vio obligada a ver ella cómo caía. Sus últimas palabras habían sido el débil suspiro de un nombre, su nombre.

- ¡¡¡¡AKAneeeeeeeeeee!!!!! – Ranma se despertó con un sobresalto. Su respiración era entrecortada, y estaba empapado en sudor. Podía notar su corazón golpeando en el pecho. Aquel sueño de nuevo, la misma y horrible pesadilla. No podía escapar de ella. Era perseguido incluso en sus horas de vigilia. Siempre era lo mismo, no importaba lo mucho que él se esforzara por sujetarla.

- ¿Ranma?

Al sonido de su nombre, Ranma se sobresaltó y giró la cabeza. La voz era suave, asustada. Entonces la vio, de pie, muy quieta en la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos, mostrando su incertidumbre.

- Akane.

- ¿Estás… estás bien? Iba de camino al baño cuando te oí gritar.

- Sí, era sólo una pesadilla.

- ¿Qué clase de pesadilla?

- No ha sido nada, Akane – dijo tratando de actuar como si la pesadilla no le hubiese afectado -. Vuelve a la cama.

- Esto tiene algo que ver con lo que Madame Machiko dijo, ¿no es así? - aventuró ella, porque era más un declaración que una pregunta. Ranma hizo una mueca ante la resignación que había notado en su tono -. La manera en que te miró cuando mencionó lo de las advertencias, como si tú supieras de lo que ella estaba hablando, y ahora esta pesadilla. Dijiste mi nombre, Ranma, lo gritaste. ¿Qué has visto? ¿Qué va a pasarme?

Ranma suspiró para sus adentros. Ella no iba a dejarlo pasar. Ella seguiría demandando saber todo lo que él sabía hasta que acabaran por pelearse a gritos o peor aún, en un confrontación física. Esto haría retroceder todo el progreso que habían hecho. No podía permitir que eso sucediera.

Miró a su Oyaji, que como era normal estaba en su forma de panda, su sueño era indiferente a lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

Viejo estúpido, pensó amargamente. Había días es los que deseaba poder esconderse como lo hacía su padre. Simplemente olvidando que los problemas existían, pero entonces recordaba lo que su padre representaba para él, y sabía que no quería ser ese tipo de persona.

Volvió su atención a su iinazuke, que temblaba un poco bajo la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana. Odiaba verla tan asustada. No sabía lo que significaban las pesadillas, pero no se lo perdonaría si dejaba que ocurrieran.

- Akane… - empezó, sólo para ser cortado.

- No me mientas, Ranma – dijo con tanta calma como pudo, su expresión de miedo lo taladró. Ella no quería huir. Tan asustada como estaba quería, necesitaba, poner en su cara aquella expresión de terror. Para recuperar un poco de control dijo:- Creo que tengo derecho a saberlo.

Ranma suspiró con resignación.

- Vamos – dijo -. Vamos a tomar el aire.

Akane lo siguió en silencio por las escaleras y salieron al patio trasero. La noche era bastante cálida y sólo una ligera y suave brisa susurraba entre los árboles. Se sentaron al borde del estanque koi, observando sus reflejos danzar con el viento. Tras un breve momento de silencio, Ranma habló.

- No sé si estas pesadillas son o no una advertencia, Akane.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

- ¿Pesadillas? – preguntó un tanto desconcertada -. ¿Quieres decir que ha habido más de una?

Ranma asintió con solemnidad.

- Sí, y siempre es la misma pesadilla. Esta estúpida maldición… Yo no puedo… - suspiró con frustración. Era uno de los mejores artistas marciales que existían en el mundo, y sin embargo, en la pesadilla había perdido una y otra vez. No importaba lo bueno que era, al final lo único que podía hacer era ver cómo caía.

- ¿Desde hace cuánto ocurre esto, Ranma? – preguntó, su voz arrastraba un poco de rabia. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a ocultarle una cosa así de aquella forma!? Luchó por controlar su temperamento. No sería bueno perder los estribos en ese momento.

- Un par de semanas – confesó, con una mirada de preocupación. Ella notó que su ira cedía un poco más.

- Deberías habérmelo contado, Ranma – dijo en voz baja pero con firmeza -. Es de mi vida de lo que estamos hablando. Sé que quieres protegerme de esas cosas, pero si queremos tener algún tipo de relación real entonces no podemos ocultarle secretos al otro, ¿vale?

Sus ojos se encontraron y él dio un pequeño asentimiento. Tenía razón, por supuesto. Si querían que hubiera algún tipo de confianza entre ellos tendrían que empezar a ser honestos el uno con el otro. Por lo menos ella no se había precipitado en sus conclusiones como solía hacer, sacando su martillo y golpeándolo antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de explicarse. Por eso él estaba agradecido, quizás realmente aun quedaba esperanza para ellos.

- Siento no habértelo contado, Akane – dijo Ranma -. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo. Aun no estoy seguro. Al principio pensé que era la ansiedad que tenía dentro. No quería asustarte si era algo que sólo estaba en mi cabeza.

- ¿La ansiedad? – preguntó ella, sus cejas mostraban confusión.

Ranma sintió que empezaba a enrojecer. Realmente no quería entrar en eso ahora. Sabía que querría decírselo pronto, pero ese no parecía el momento adecuado.

- Sí, bueno… ya sabes.

Akane se dio cuenta de su vacilación y quiso retroceder. No quería forzarlo a decir nada que él no estuviera dispuesto a decir. Había esperado tanto tiempo aquellas palabras que no quería estropear el momento y que él echara a correr. En lugar de eso, decidió redirigir la conversación hacia las pesadillas.

- Has dicho "esta estúpida maldición". ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué es lo que no podrías hacer como chica que sí podrías como chico?

Akane vio la afligida mirada que cruzó su rostro. Pero estuvo ahí sólo un momento, porque enseguida se escondió detrás de un ceño fruncido.

- Si asumimos que mis pesadillas son las advertencias de las que hablaba Madame Machiko entonces creo que es seguro decir que se refería a mí cuando mencionó la fuerza que crecía y disminuía a tu alrededor. Piénsalo Akane. Una fuente de continuos cambios… mi maldición.

Akane abrió los ojos como platos. No era de extrañar que la adivina se hubiera visto tan confundida. Ella nunca habría podida imaginar la maldición de Ranma, aun así lo había visto claro como el día. De repente Akane se sintió mal. Había demasiadas coincidencias como para que aquello no fuera verdad. Algo iba detrás de ella.

- El agua… - dijo aturdida -. Ella también mencionó el agua.

Ranma asintió.

- Sí. Nunca pensé que creería en este tipo de basura, pero la verdad es que es un detalle bastante revelador.

Akane se armó de coraje. Tenía que saber exactamente qué era lo que él había visto en sus pesadillas. Tragó saliva y se obligó a repetir su anterior pregunta.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ranma? ¿Qué es lo que no podrías hacer como chica que sí serías capaz de conseguir como chico?

Él agachó su mirada, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. Vio una vez más cómo la preocupación se dibujaba en su rostro.

- Es mi maldición, Akane. Y no soy tan fuerte como chica y…

Akane notó como su corazón martilleaba en el pecho.

- ¿Y qué, Ranma? – preguntó por fin, con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo ante su expresión. Ranma se dio cuenta de esto e inmediatamente apartó sus emociones, frunciendo el ceño una vez más.

- Mira, Akane, tienes que entender una cosa. Incluso si todo esto fuera verdad, de ninguna manera voy a dejar que ocurra. Encontraré la manera de impedirlo, de cambiarlo.

- Ranma, te estás estancando – ella lo empujó suavemente. A pesar de que él intentaba ocultarse tras su habitual comportamiento, ella podía ver la incertidumbre escrita en su rostro.

Ranma suspiró ruidosamente.

- Tienes que mantenerte alejada del Monte del Terror. En mi pesadilla veo una cascada. Creo que es el catalizador que Machiko mencionó. Es el Monte del Terror y debido a esta maldición… Yo no puedo… no puedo…

Akane observó su lucha con las palabras. Seguramente los restos de aquel sueño todavía lo llenaban de aprehensión y miedo. Tras respirar profundamente, Akane se obligó a sí misma a preguntar.

- ¿No puedes qué, Ranma? – con sus ojos le imploraba que lo soltara. No creía que pudiera aguantar mucho más aquello.

- No puedo sujetarte, Akane – dijo finalmente, con el miedo evidente en sus voz. La repentina imagen de Akane escapándose de sus manos, cayendo, cruzó su mente. Se estremeció visiblemente. Akane lo miró vacilante. Sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera limpiarla.

- ¿Qué no puedes sujetarme? ¿No lo entiendo?

Él suspiró una vez más y a continuación se obligó a revivir la pesadilla paso a paso. Cuando hubo terminado, comprobó que Akane se había quedado muy quieta, sus ojos transmitían su miedo, pero también una determinación de acero y un obstinado orgullo. Esto lo asustó y lo asombró.

- Así que sabemos lo que pasa pero no el por qué – aventuró ella, con la determinación creciendo en su voz. Él se puso nervioso. No le gustó la resignación que oyó en aquella frase. No iba a dejar que ella abandonara. No ahora, cuando estaban tan cerca de darse cuenta de lo mucho que significaban para el otro.

- Akane – dijo con firmeza, agarrándola por los hombros la obligó a mirarlo. Sus ojos gris azulados reflejaban valor - , ya te lo he dicho antes. No voy a dejar que eso ocurra de ningún modo. ¡No va a ocurrir! ¿Me entiendes? Si se trata de una advertencia entonces es algo bueno, sabemos qué debemos evitar. Quiero que te mantengas alejada del Monte del Terror. Prométeme que lo harás.

Akane vio la sinceridad en su mirada, escuchó la convicción en su voz y notó como su corazón pasaba del frío miedo al amor y el calor que siempre la envolvía cuando él estaba cerca. En ese momento, en la calmada noche, con la luz de la luna bañándolos, ella se sintió a salvo. Sabía que él haría todo lo posible por protegerla. Lo sabía en lo profundo de su corazón. Siempre lo hacía.

- Sí, Ranma – susurró en voz baja, con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios -. Te lo prometo.

Ranma sintió que algo dentro se aflojaba. En su interior respiró con alivio. Supuso que había sido el nuevo entendimiento entre ellos el que hizo que Akane accediera tan rápidamente a su petición.

A menudo había tenido que luchar con uñas y dientes tan solo para que ella se detuviera a escucharlo. Normalmente se lanzaba directamente contra el peligro sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias, sobre todo para protegerlo. No podía contar todas las veces que ella había arriesgado su vida por tratar de ayudarlo, incluso cuando él le había pedido expresamente que se mantuviera alejada. Una cálida sensación lo recorrió al ver lo mucho que se preocupaba por él, pero al mismo tiempo le aterraba.

Por eso se sintió inmensamente aliviado al saber que haría lo que él le había pedido en ese momento. Era una cosa menos de la que preocuparse.

- Será mejor que volvamos dentro antes de que se den cuenta de que no estamos. Ya sabes lo locos que pueden llegar a ser, especialmente tu padre.

Ella asintió a esta última afirmación. Su padre, definitivamente era propenso a emocionarse demasiado cuando se enfrentaba a situaciones de estrés.

- Sí, vamos – dijo levantándose.

Él se irguió y la siguió por el patio. Ella paró cuando llegó al porche y se giró a mirarlo con una mirada llena de gratitud. Él lo notó y se sonrojó, un rubor que pronto se convirtió en carmesí cuando ella se inclinó hacia adelante y le susurró su más sincero agradecimiento en el oído.

- ¿Por… por qué, Akane? – balbuceó.

Ella se limitó a sonreír por su torpeza.

- Por estar siempre ahí, Ranma.

Él sintió los labios de ella recorriendo su mejilla como un pincel, luego se giró, entró en la casa y se dirigió a su habitación, dejando a un Ranma totalmente sorprendido mirándola.

Tras unos instantes, se sacudió el trance y se fue él también a su habitación. Se acomodó en su futón y comenzó a caer en sus sueños de nuevo. La sonrisa que había surgido cuando Akane lo besó en la mejilla no lo abandonó en toda la noche.


	6. Surge el caos

**EN LA LUZ**

Esta historia tiene lugar tras el final del manga, unos meses después de la gran batalla de Ranma contra Saffron.

Adelante con la historia…

Aviso: Ranma y Co. son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia le pertenece a Lichan44 y yo sólo la estoy traduciendo.

**CAPÍTULO 6. Surge el caos**

Akane despertó a la mañana siguiente con la suave brisa que se colaba por su ventana y alborotaba ligeramente su pelo. Sus ojos se abrieron para ver toda su habitación bañada por la brillante luz del sol.

Parpadeó varias veces tratando de ajustar su vista. Poco a poco fue retirando las capas de ropa que la cubrían y asomó sus piernas por el borde de la cama. Se impulsó para ponerse en pie y se acercó a la ventana, mirando al patio. Lo que allí vio la hizo jadear su respiración.

Ranma se encontraba en mitad del patio, vestido solo con su holgado pantalón de tela negro. Observó hipnotizada como se movía en un intrincado kata, por su cuerpo fluían de un movimiento a otro casi sin esfuerzo que repetía el patrón una y otra vez.

Ambos, el poder y la gracia con la que se movía dejaron a Akane fascinada. Su aura brillaba con un color naranja ardiente con ejes rojizos que lo atravesaban. Su enfoque simplemente la asombró. Era como si hubiera encontrar su centro interior y de repente estaba conectado con todo lo que le rodeaba. Su habilidad iba mucho más allá de cualquier cosa que ella hubiera esperado lograr.

Viéndolo no podía dejar de pensar en el día anterior. Había sido increíble. Habían dado el primer pequeño paso para hacer realidad los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro. Supo que quería seguir explorando aquel nuevo acercamiento, sobre todo en la parte del beso. Sonrió ante ese recuerdo. Pero se puso seria con la misma rapidez: aun había muchas cosas que resolver entre ellos. Por mencionar el tener que tratar con sus otras prometidas. Eso sí que no iba a ser bonito.

Se preguntó ausente cómo él lo aguantaba, si estaba entrenando de esa forma por la mañana para ahuyentar los demonios que lo rondaban por las noches. No podía imaginar cómo sería si los roles estuvieran cambiando y fuera ella la que lo veía a él morir una y otra vez. Se estremeció ante esa idea. Su corazón se encogió de sufrimiento por él.

Lo miró durante unos minutos más, maravillada por la forma en la que sus músculos se tensaban con cada complejo movimiento y su robusta espalda brillaba con el sudor. Sintió que su corazón latía furiosamente y sus mejillas se enrojecieron por los puros pensamientos que él había provocado en ella. Se alejó de la ventana tratando de dirigir sus pensamientos a una dirección más segura, se duchó y se vistió.

Minutos más tarde Akane estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, disfrutando de otras de las ricas comidas de Kasumi. Como se había quedado dormida por la mañana, se encontró con que los otros miembros de la familia ya habían desayunado. Eso estaba bien para Akane. Descubrió que no le importaba comer sola, ya que eso le daba más tiempo para reflexionar sobre sus pensamientos acerca de Ranma. Sin embargo, se vio forzada a salir de su ensimismamiento cuando oyó un fuerte y repentino chapoteo, como si alguien hubiera derramado un balde de agua.

Fuera, Akane escuchó a Ranma dar un grito de sorpresa.

- ¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!? – gritó Ranma-chan, obviamente muy molesta. Miró a su alrededor buscando al culpable, y dio con él, encontrándose cara a cara cuando levantó su cabeza

- ¡Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaby Ranmaaaaaaaaa! – chilló Happosai, lanzándose desde el techo hacia su objetivo: los pechos de Ranma-chan, que habían quedado totalmente expuestos. Ella le devolvió una mirada de puro asco antes de frenar su avance con un solo golpe que lo envió a la estratosfera.

- ¡Aléjate de mí, pervertido!

Soun y Genma-panda levantaron la mirada del su partida de Shogi para ver cómo su maestro volaba sin esfuerzo por el aire.

- ¡Adiós, maestro, adiós! – dijo Soun con los ojos anegados de lágrimas de una inequívoca alegría.

Mientras, Genma levantaba un cartel en el que ponía: "No tengas prisa en volver."

- Se va a enterar ese viejo verde – murmuró Ranma, sus puños estaban apretados con evidente frustración y enojo. Rápidamente cruzó sus brazos para cubrirse a sí misma. Se dirigió hacia la casa con el ceño fruncido siempre grabado en la cara.

No sabía qué era lo que más odiaba, si al viejo fantasmón o al viejo verde. Lo único que sabía era que ambos habían hecho de su vida un infierno. Si no fuera por su amor por las artes marciales y su amor por… Sacudió la cabeza como para borrarlo. Últimamente, parecía que no importaba dónde empezasen sus pensamientos, siempre terminaban en Akane. Sonrió para sus adentros.

Akane vio en silencio como Ranma pasaba corriendo junto a ella, notando el hecho de que estaba mostrando un mínimo de pudor femenino por una vez. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender el abuelo? Akane supuso que no podía evitarlo. En el fondo era un pervertido de primera clase. Su necesidad de tocar a una mujer era tan grande que sin ello estaría débil. Sonrió al recordar todas las veces que Ranma lo había lanzado por los aires. Se lo merecía. Estaba fuera de control.

Escuchó el sonido del agua caer cuando Ranma abrió la ducha. Llevó su plato vacío a la cocina. Allí encontró a Kasumi tarareando para sí mientras fregaba los platos.

- Hola, hermana – la saludó. Kasumi se dio la vuelta al escucharla. Tenía una gran sonrisa pintada en la cara.

- Hola, hermanita.

- Como de costumbre, estaba delicioso – dijo Akane sosteniendo su plato vacío. Kasumi lo tomó, y lo añadió a los otros platos que estaba lavando.

- Gracias, Akane – respondió. Akane se quedó allí y escuchó a su hermana, que de nuevo empezaba a tararear.

Kasumi tenía la increíble capacidad de tomárselo todo con calma. Después de que su madre muriera, ella había asumido inmediatamente el papel de madre sin desviarse ni una sola vez de su deber para con la familia, aunque eso significara renunciar tanto a la mayor parte de su libertad y de su vida. Era tan paciente y comprensiva. La mayoría de las veces la gente daba por sentado que ella siempre estaría ahí si la necesitaba. Akane se preguntaba ocasionalmente si su hermana hubiera querido más.

- ¿Akane?

El sonido de la voz de su hermana la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Sí?

- He notado que Ranma y tú os estáis llevando mucho mejor últimamente.

- Oh… Bueno… Es que… - tartamudeó Akane, sin saber cómo responder al comentario de su hermana.

- Creo que es fantástico, Akane-chan. Ya era hora de que dejarais de pelear.

Akane notó que el rubor empezaba a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Se alegró de que su hermana estuviera de espaldas.

- Sé que nuestro padre y el tío están bastante satisfechos. Algún día serás una esposa maravillosa.

Akane tragó saliva ante esto último. Ella ya sabía que sus padres estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera por verlos casados. En más de una ocasión habían tratado de lograrlo por medios poco honorables. Pero por supuesto, ni ella ni Ranma estaban listos para el matrimonio a corto plazo, y mucho menos después de aquel último intento. Aún había muchas cosas que debían arreglar entre ellos. Toda la presión que su familia había ejercido sobre ellos no había hecho más que alejarlos al uno del otro. Ella solo deseaba poder disfrutar de Ranma. Tener la oportunidad de llegar a conocerlo realmente, ser su amiga y su prometida sin toda esa presión y el recuerdo de su deber para con sus familias. Akane respiró hondamente con alivio cuando Kasumi inició de nuevo su tarareo.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando escuchó que Ranma la llamaba desde el porche. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había bajado.

- Parece que te llaman, Akane – dijo Kasumi, lanzándole a su hermana una sonrisa cómplice por encima del hombro. Akane se ruborizó una vez más.

- S-sí… - logró decir antes de retirarse hacia donde venía el sonido de la voz de Ranma. Se dirigió a la puerta de atrás y afloró una sonrisa cuando lo vio junto al estanque koi. Su mirada la estaba buscando.

- ¡Ranma! – le gritó.

Ranma se volvió y su mirada se iluminó al verla. Ella dio un paso para llegar hasta él pero se paró en seco cuando una fuerte explosión echó abaja una parte del muro que rodeaba la casa. Parada en el centro de los escombros no había otra que la mismísima Shampoo muy ligera de ropa.

- ¡Mi muro! – exclamó el señor Tendo, un sollozo escapó. Sabía que debía estar acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. Dios sabía que los costes de reparación habían se habían disparado desde que los Saotomes llegaron. Siempre había caos alrededor de Ranma. Los problemas lo encontraban allá donde fuera.

- ¡Aiya, Airen! – gritó Shampoo corriendo hacia Ranma y saltándole encima. El chico se encogió visiblemente cuando Shampoo acurrucó su rostro en su pecho.

- ¡H-hey!

- Shampoo ser feliz de que Ranma no huir de Shampoo hoy. ¿Ranma llevar Shampoo a cita?

- ¿Una cita? – tartamudeó Ranma, esperando a que el mazo de Akane aterrizase sobre su cabeza en cualquier momento. Miró a su prometida y vio su ira, evidenciada por la brillante aura azul de batalla que la rodeaba.

- ¡Suéltame, Shampoo! – Ranma intentó desesperadamente desenredarse de las garras de la Shampoo.

Lanzó otra mirada a Akane y para su sorpresa comprobó que su furia no iba dirigida a él, sino más bien a la amazona. Por una vez, ella no había supuesto automáticamente que todo era culpa suya. Se sintió a la vez aliviado y atónito. Eso le demostró que aquel nuevo entendimiento entre ellos también significaba algo para ella, aunque quizás no tanto como lo había significado para él.

Akane notó que su enfado aumentaba hasta alturas peligrosas. ¿Quién se creía que era esa Amazona después de todo? ¿Cómo se atrevía a irrumpir así, destrozar su propiedad y lanzarse encima de Ranma como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo?

_¡Es mío!,_ gritó la mente de Akane. Se sorprendió de la repentina fiereza de su pensamiento. No dejaré que nadie lo aleje de mí. No después de que hayamos llegado tan lejos_. ¡Jamás!_ Sacó su martillo de la nada.

Empezó a acercarse, acechando a través del patio a una Shampoo desprevenida, todavía acurrucada al pecho de Ranma y con los ojos cerrados. Apretando los dientes, Akane levantó la maza, dispuesta a golpear. Pero antes de que pudiera poner su plan en marcha se escuchó un fuerte crujido cuando Mouse se lanzó hacia ellos desde un árbol cercano.

- ¡Shampoo! – gritó antes de agarrar por error a Akane desde atrás y apretarla con fuerza. Akane reaccionó por reflejo, con lo que su mazo se levantó instantáneamente y acabaró en la cara de Mouse con un duro golpe.

- Sham… Shampoo – murmuró antes de desvanecerse en el suelo inconsciente.

- ¡Honestamente! – se quejó Akane con la vista fija en el muchacho chino que se extendía a sus pies - ¡Estúpido cegato! – volvió su atención a Ranma y se dio cuenta de que el chico seguía luchando por la salir de alcance de Shampoo.

- ¡Vamos, déjame, Shampoo!

Akane tomó más control sobre su mazo, preparándose para continuar lo que tan abruptamente habían interrumpido. Por desgracia para ella, no iba a ser posible debido a que un repentino grito lleno de rabia sonó tras ella.

- ¡Aléjate de Ranchan Amazona desvergonzada!

La cabeza de Shampoo giró en la dirección del insulto. Para alivio de Ranma, se soltó de él y volvió su atención a Ukyo, con una mirada iluminada por la furia.

- ¿A quién llamar desvergonzada, chica espátula?

- Oye, cielo – se burló Ukyo -, si el zapato encaja…

Shampoo apretó los dientes mientras la furia crecía en su interior. Cómo se atrevía aquella chica indigna a hablar de esa manera de ella, que era el mejor guerrero de su tribu, después de todo. Tenía que demostrarle a Ukyo lo que significaba enfrentarse a un guerrero como ella. El orgullo de las amazonas lo exigía.

- ¡Esas ser palabras de pelea! ¡Shampoo hacer que arrepentirte de ellas!

- Esperad un segundo… - intervino Ranma, para disgusto de Akane.

- ¡Échate a un lado, Ranchan! – advirtió Ukyo sin dejar de mirar a Shampoo – Esta fresca no me da ningún miedo.

Para demostrarlo, Ukyo agarró tres de sus espátulas y con un giro rápido de muñeca las lanzó hacia Shampoo.

Con un grácil movimiento, Shampoo se abalanzó hacia atrás en el aire. Aterrizó suavemente con un paso hábil. Las espátulas se clavaron en el suelo, justo donde ella había estado segundos antes.

- ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?

El tono de burla de la chica hizo que Ukyo se revolviera de ira. Haría que esa presuntuosa Amazona pagara por ello. Pero antes de que pudiera lanzar otro ataque, una repentina ráfaga de aire se arremolinó en torno a ellos, llevando consigo un mar de negros pétalos de rosa. Una inconfundible y maníaca risa. Solo había una persona a la que pudiera pertenecer.

Ella apareció, saltando por encima del muro, agitando su cinta negra a través de una lluvia de pétalos. La maya verde acentuaba su esbelta figura. Aterrizó con el arte de una campeona gimnasta.

- Mi dulce Ranma, soy yo, tu único y verdadero amor, Kodachi la Rosa Negra.

- ¿Qué quiere decir su único y verdadero amor? – exclamó Ukyo - ¡Yo soy su único y verdadero amor, idiota!

- ¡Ambas equivocadas! ¡Shampoo ser único y verdadero amor de Airen!

- Malditas, malditas niña, no me alejareis de mi querido Ranma.

- ¡Hey! – chilló Ranma, con su paciencia al extremo. No había nada que odiara más en el mundo que ser tratado como algún tipo de premio en sus peleas. Como si él no fuera una persona con sentimientos propios. Se dio cuenta de que la única que no lo trataba de esa forma era Akane.

- ¿No creéis que tengo algo que decir en todo esto? – dijo mirando a Akane, mostrándole su pesar. Podía ver la frustración en sus ojos y se sintió plenamente identificado con ella.

- ¡Saotome! – la mirada de Ranma voló hacia el sonido. La voz pertenecía a Mouse que se había acercado a ellos -. ¡Cómo te atreves a tratar de llevarte a mi Shampoo! ¡Vas a morir, Saotome!

Con esto, empezó a lanzar una serie de armas escondidas bajos sus voluminosas ropas. Los rápidos reflejos de Ranma le hicieron apartarse en un instante y logró eludir la barrera de cadenas, cuchillos y todo un arsenal de armas que volaban hacia él a una enorme velocidad. Pero su habilidad superior como artista marcial le permitía esquivar el ataque de Mouse con facilidad.

- ¡Mouse! – gritó Ranma con impaciencia, la ira llenaba sus palabras -. ¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirtelo!? ¡Yo no quiero a Shampoo!

Con esta declaración, una sonrisa repentina de satisfacción apareció en los rostros de Ukyo y Kodachi. Mientras tanto Shampoo resurgía con una nueva furia y Akane, simplemente parpadeó sin comprender. ¿Cuándo dejaría él de sorprenderla?

En lugar de calmar su ira, como Ranma había pensado, sus palabras parecieron estimular aun más al chico chino.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a actuar como si Shampoo no fuera lo bastante buena para ti? ¡Pagarás por esta ofensa, Saotome!

Impulsado por sus propias palabras Mouse se lanzó a un nuevo asalto, arrojando aún más armas a Ranma a una increíble velocidad. Pero los reflejos de Ranma eran excelentes y estaba haciendo un buen trabajo para evitar cualquier lesión. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía que hacer algo. No podía seguir esquivándolo siempre pero estaba reacio a causarle cualquier humillación a Mouse. Shampoo, por otro lado no mostraba escrúpulos cuando se trataba de humillar a Mouse.

El frío chorro de agua de la manguera impactó al chico chino en medio de la espalda, activando la maldición al instante.

Se escuchó un sonido, un irritante 'cuac' de debajo de la larga túnica que ahora estaba extendida por el césped. Lo que surgió entonces fue un pato blanco con unas gafas en lo alto de su cabeza. Mouse observó por encima de sus lentes y bajó la cabeza cuando descubrió que quien lo había saboteado era la amazona del cabello morado.

- ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Otro día en el circo? – bromeó la voz de Nabiki sorprendiendo a Akane. Ni siquiera había oído a su hermana llegar hasta ella -. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Akane? Podría haber cobrado la entrada.

Akane soltó un gruñido de frustración

- ¡Nabiki!

Luchó por controlar el impulso de dejar caer su mazo encima de la cabeza de su hermana. A veces se preguntaba sobre ella. No era momento para bromas – claro que, siendo Nabiki probablemente hablara en serio. Cualquier cosa para hacer dinero… Ése era su lema.

Akane sabía que debía acostumbrarse a ese tipo de cosas. El caos que parecía perseguir a Ranma se había convertido casi en una rutina, le ponía nerviosa que no fuera a acabar nunca. Se preguntaba cuando tendrían ella y Ranma un momento de paz.

- Ranma – la voz teñida de ira de Shampoo llenó el aire -, ¿qué significa que no querer Shampoo? Haber preferido algo mejor, ¿no?

Antes de que Ranma pudiera responder, Shampoo giró la manguera hacia sí misma. Ranma sintió aquel familiar miedo que le fluía por la espina dorsal. El recuerdo de ser lanzado de niño a un foso lleno de gatos era algo que tenía esculpido en su cerebro a fuego. Se estremeció violentamente. Shampoo estaba muy enfadada. Estaba furiosa y tenía la intención de hacérselo pagar.

- ¡M-mantente le-lejos de m-mí! – tartamudeó, el miedo amenazaba con apoderarse de él. Se alejó lentamente, sus ojos sin apartarse nunca de la forma maldita de Shampoo, con los brazos extendido en un gesto de alejamiento.

- ¡Miaaaaaau!

- ¡No te acerques!

Con un pequeño silbido, Shampoo-gata cargó contra Ranma. Él lanzó un grito de terror y comenzó un sprint por todo el patio, con la gata rosa pisándole los talones.

Nabiki observaba toda esta escena con una sonrisa burlona.

- Tengo que reconocerle una cosa. Las cosas nunca son aburridas cuando él está cerca – posó su mirada en un increíblemente perturbada Akane -. Por no mencionar que es una fuente de oportunidades financieras.

Akane sintió que su temperamento comenzaba a subir de nuevo, otra mella. ¿Cuánto tiempo se suponía que iba a tener que aguantarlo más?

Miró a su prometido y el pavor en sus ojos mientras Shampoo avanzaba hacia él. Si seguía expuesto a esa forma maldita mucho más tiempo se convertiría en el Neko-ken. No podía dejar que aquello sucediera. Él se volvía demasiado peligroso en ese estado.

Como si de repente Ukyo y ella hubiesen compartido el mismo pensamiento, una barrera de espátulas arrojadas cruzó el aire clavándose entre Ranma y Shampoo, frenando el avance de la gata.

Shampoo-gata se detuvo en seco, parando su mirada sobre su atacante y emitiendo un salvaje gruñido.

- ¡Aléjate, bola de pulgas! – gritó - ¡Deja en paz a Ranchan!

Shampoo-gata miró a Ukyo por un momento, pero no tuvo tiempo de llevar a cabo su venganza por que tuvo que esquivar rápidamente la cinta que Kodachi, como una rosa negra, le había lanzado como ataque.

- ¡No le harás daño a mi querido Ranma! – anunció, rompiendo con otra de sus risas histéricas.

Ranma se estremeció. No sabía qué le daba más miedo… si la forma maldita de Shampoo o de Kodachi la Rosa Negra. Decidió que aquello era como un cara o cruz.

Shampoo no iba a dejarlo pasar, sin embargo volvió de nuevo su atención hacia Ranma y continuó su avance. Sin esperar a que estuviera más cerca, comenzó de nuevo otra loca carrera por el patio huyendo de ella.

- Mírale – dijo Genma, dando un paso al lado de Akane con disgusto en su voz, el vapor del agua caliente recién vaciada de la tetera ascendía lentamente por su cuerpo.

Akane lo miró. Ranma no tendría ese miedo mortal a los gatos sino hubiera sido por la estupidez de Genma al tratar de enseñarle a Ranma la técnica del Nekko-ken, en primer lugar. Honestamente, no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que arrojar a un niño de ocho años a un pozo lleno de gatos muertos de hambres, cubierto de rollos de pescado dejaría en el pobre graves secuelas mentales. Akane sintió la repentina necesidad de golpear también a Genma en la cabeza con el mazo.

- Estoy tan avergonzado – gritó Genma para quien quisiera escucharle - ¡No puedo soportar ver a mi hijo así!

Esperó hasta que Ranma pasara con su loca carrera cerca de él, entonces alargó el brazo y cogió a su hijo por el cuello de su camisa roja.

- ¡Ranma! – gritó, levantándolo del suelo con su poderoso puño - ¡Te estás comportando como una chica!

Con esto lo empujó, lazándolo al estanque koi. Ranma aterrizó con un chapoteo, sintiendo como el cambio barría su cuerpo. Como chica resurgió tosiendo y sacudiéndose el agua, olvidando su miedo por un momento, y siendo reemplazado por la ira.

- ¡Por qué has hecho eso! – Chilló, taladrando con la mirada a su padre -. ¡Estúpido viejo!

En ese mismo instante Kuno apareció de repente por el agujero del muro que había hecho Shampoo.

- ¡Ah, chica de las trenzas! Soy yo, Tatewaki Kuno, el Trueno Azul del Instituto Furinkan, que viene a obsequiarte con su amor. Dime que accederás a tener una cita conmigo.

Ranma-chica sintió que el estómago se le revolvía ante la sola idea de pensarlo. _¡Creo que voy a vomitar!_ Pero sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una nueva y enfurecida voz apareció.

- ¡Ranma, finalmente te vuelvo a encontrar! ¡Hoy es el día en que te haré pagar, Saotome!

_Ryoga_.

- ¡Se acabó! ¡Me voy de aquí! – con un solo impulso, Ranma-chica se abalanzó sobre la pared y saltó. Aterrizó con gracia al otro lado y echó a correr. Mientras se alejaba de allí, recordó las palabras que había le había dicho la Señora Machiko a Akane: "Hay mucho caos a tu alrededor. Pero no proviene de ti, sino de otro… De este otro."

Se quedaba corta, pensó con amargura. Sabía que si en algún momento quería tener algún tipo de futuro con Akane tendría que poner fin a toda esa locura que lo perseguía. Empezando por sus no-deseadas prometidas.

Apretó los dientes con frustración. Esperaba que hubiera podido pasar un día tranquilo con Akane. Quizás ir a pasear y explorar aquella nueva relación que tenían un poco más, sobre todo, la parte del beso. Se sonrojó al recordarlo. Había sido tan agradable.

Suspiró al ir reduciendo su carrera hasta un simple trote. Lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro. Nadie la había seguido. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Agradeció a Dios aquellos pequeños favores. Detuvo el trote y continuó caminando. No se sentía con fueras de volver a su casa de momento. Al menos hasta que estuviera segura de que todos se habían ido, era mejor salir de su vista. Con este pensamiento en mente se dirigió hasta su escondite secreto.


End file.
